


17. A Dangerous Revelation

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	17. A Dangerous Revelation

_**Luke Evans comes home to Alex Skarsgard... and a dangerous revelation**_  
[the [evening of Luke's premiere](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/2767.html); will be backdated to November 7th]

Alex felt super corny sending Luke a single long-stemmed red rose. But he wanted his lover to know he was thinking of him, and he didn't want to send just one more boring bouquet to get buried in the florist's shop he's pretty sure is already landing on the cast as a whole. Besides, setting the delivery up with Citadel took his mind off his hard-on for at least twenty minutes, which was something.

Since then, though, he's just been suffering. He is very - extremely - unaccustomed to waiting for sexual gratification. And every time he thinks about jacking off, he has to stop and remind himself why he's doing this. _Luke_. Luke is... special, to say the least. And if he wants something Alex can give him, then Alex is going to fucking well make it happen. It's late now, though, really late, and _Sons of Anarchy_ is in reruns. Alex doesn't want to go to bed alone, but he's getting tired of waiting up, too.

  
Still buzzing with excitement and a reasonable amount of alcohol, Luke lets himself into Alex's place as quietly as he can. He dumps his bag by the front door and kicks off his shoes, making his way through the house until he finds Alex in the entertainment room. "Hey you," he says with a small smile, pausing in the doorway. "Look what I got from some gorgeous admirer." He holds up the single long-stemmed red rose.

"I'm jealous," Alex replies, raising an eyebrow, and lets his gaze travel over his lover. Luke is dressed to the nines in a three-piece suit, damn, and looks absolutely edible. He points the remote control at the wide-screen and shuts the TV off, then holds out his hand in invitation. "How did it go?"

"It was fantastic. Great audience reaction, red carpet was brilliant and the after-party was a blast," Luke says, going to Alex and settling with his legs on either side of his lover, straddling his thighs. "Is this where you wanted me?" he whispers, leaning in to brush his lips across Alex's.

"Yeah, but I kind of pictured you naked," Alex murmurs. He pulls Luke's tie out from his vest, then loosens it. "Otherwise, you probably don't want to sit right there." Because his cock is acting like Luke never left, even though it's been all damn day.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Luke says, grinding his ass against Alex's erection. "It seems pretty comfortable to me." He grins and pulls his tie from his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder, opening his vest, his fingers on the buttons of his shirt, slowly flicking open each one. "I prepped right before coming home," he says quietly.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, sliding his hands up Luke's thighs to keep him right where he is. He watches each new patch of skin as it's bared. "So you were thinking about me?"

Luke nods. "All day and all night," he says, shedding his vest and sliding his shirt back from his shoulders.

Alex smooths a hand over Luke's chest, warm vital skin beneath his fingers. "What's your costume like for Bard?" he asks, thinking ahead - as he does so often these days - to really marking Luke, making art on his flesh.

"Armour, cloak, I'm pretty covered up. Why?" Luke asks.

"Just thinking," Alex says, tracing a fingertip down the long line of Luke's chest to the waist of his trousers. He grins. "Keep going."

"Yes, sir." Luke backs off Alex's lap long enough to get rid of his socks, trousers and underwear. "Do I have permission?" he asks, reaching for Alex's zipper, a condom palmed in his hand.

Alex rests his arms on the back of the couch, his mouth starting to water at the gorgeous view. He nods.

Luke unzips that zipper and pulls those jeans from those incredibly long legs, his cock jerking hard and hole fluttering already at the sight of the hard rigid flesh beneath. "I have been dreaming about this all day," he whispers, rolling on the condom and straddling Alex once more, a hand reaching behind him, the crown placed against his already slick hole. "Please?"

God. There can't be a man alive strong enough to resist that; it sure as hell isn't Alex. He nods again, digging his fingers into the leather sofa back in an effort to keep his hands to himself. Because fuck this is gorgeous, watching his lover take him.

Eyes locked on Alex's, Luke lowers himself onto his lover's cock, his hole stretching hard around it. "Oh, god," he whispers, letting Alex see every flash of pain-tinged pleasure cross his face. "You feel so good..."

Alex groans, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. "Been waiting for you all day," he murmurs, shifting his hips the tiniest bit and hissing as it pushes him deeper inside his lover. Fuck, he wants to do this without the rubber between them, slick skin dragging on skin.

"You did? You waited?" Luke says, breathless, his cock jerking sharply between them. He pushes Alex's sweater up only now, stroking his hands over his lover's chest, fingers playing with his nipples, nails scratching lightly over his skin.

"You asked me to." Alex can't keep his hands off any longer. He tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and pulls him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth.

Luke moans, tangling their tongues together, lifting and dropping already, a soft cry escaping as he takes Alex all the way in. "Still. I didn't know if you would," he whispers, dragging Alex's sweater over his head and dropping it beside the couch, their naked bodies pressed together.

"I liked that you asked me for something." Even as Alex was unsure about doing it, it gave him such a rush to know Luke wanted something from him. He wraps his arms around his lover, rocking up into his body.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck," Luke moans, shoving himself down hard to meet Alex's thrusts. "Fuck me, please. Harder."

With a growl Alex digs his fingers into Luke's hips and drives into him. The fingertip bruises he leaves behind will be unmistakable, he knows. Just more evidence, for anyone lucky enough to catch sight of them. Then he cups Luke's ass and holds him still, grinding into his body. "Wait," he gasps, remembering his promise of this morning. He dips his head and licks over the bruise marring Luke's throat. Then he sucks hard, feeling warmth rush to the surface.

"Yes, oh, fuck," Luke moans again, shuddering hard with pleasure, his cock spitting precome between them, his hands shoved into Alex's hair, urging him on.

 _Fuck_. It's been so damn long since Alex has really bitten anyone. He used to love it so fucking much, and it jars him to realize how much he wants to sink his teeth into Luke's flesh, break the skin and draw blood. Growling again - with frustration, this time - he pulls back and drops his hands to Luke's hips once more. "Come on, boy," he orders, " _ride_ me."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, bracing his hands against the back of the sofa and fucking himself, hard, on Alex's cock, every sharp drop wrenching a cry from his lips.

"God, yes." Alex stares at Luke's face, drinking in every nuance of expression. And he gives himself up, slamming up into the man and unloading with a shout, sheer intense pleasure crashing through him.

"Oh, god, please, sir," Luke begs in desperation, continuing to ride Alex with everything he has, his balls drawing up tight, so close, so so close... "Please, sir, let your boy come..."

Those words... _fuck_. "Yes," Alex gasps, his voice hoarse. He rakes his nails down Luke's back, bucking against him. "Fuck yes."

Luke cries out, back arching as he fucks himself down on Alex's cock and comes, hard, so hard, he feels like he's flying apart.

God it's beautiful. Luke is beautiful. Alex drinks him in, his head swimming, feeling like he's wrapped up in thick warm velvet and nothing can touch them. His hands are gentle now, moving in a slow caress over Luke's skin, easing him down and pulling his lover close.

Luke clings to Alex, the soft touches soothing him, putting him back together. "I love you," he whispers, unable to help himself. The words have been on his lips for days and he can't bite them back any longer.

In an instant Alex's eyes fly wide open, shock tearing through him. "You're going away," he says, which might not even make much sense as responses go, but it's the first thing that leaps to mind. "You're going to meet so many new people." And if he turned Luke's head so fast, why wouldn't someone else?

Luke didn't expect Alex to say it back. Why would he? But that? He sits back, looking at Alex. "And what? I should go and fall in love with one of them?"

"No, not should. Just... you might," Alex says, staring at Luke in confusion. "The whole world is opening up for you, Luke. I'm just a small part of it."

"I'm not a child," Luke says, lifting himself off of Alex and starting to gather his clothes. "I _have_ been around even if I haven't done much in the way of scening. I know how I feel about you and I know it's not like I've ever felt for anyone else, and for you to infer I don't, that there's a whole wide world out there I haven't experienced," he stops, shaking his head at Alex, "that's insulting."

"What...? Infer...? Who even mentioned scening?" Alex protests, genuinely baffled now. Because Luke seems angry as hell, and fuck if he knows why. "I'm just... I'm trying to... Jesus, Luke, do you even know how _I_ feel about _you_?" He wads the condom in a ball of tissues and gets to his feet.

"No, but it's obviously not the same way or you wouldn't be telling me I'm going away and going to meet all sorts of new people..." Luke says, balling his clothes in his hands.

"Christ." Alex puts his hands on his hips and blows out a breath in frustration. He feels like they've been here before, with him trying to protect Luke and Luke getting all pissed off about it. All Alex knows is that he fucking means well. "Would you just quit that?"

Luke glares at Alex. "Quit what?"

"Quit... acting like you're about to walk out," Alex snaps, tugging at the bundle of clothing.

"Then quit telling me about how I'm going to meet other people," Luke snaps back. "I've _already_ met other people. I've had a dozen 'serious' boyfriends and never once felt like this about any of them." Which figures. He finally falls in love with someone and they think it's just a passing phase.

 _Fuck_. Alex throws Luke's clothes to the floor. In the next instant he backs him against the wall, pinning him there by his wrists, heavy body pressed against him. "Listen to me," he says softly, every word ground through his teeth. "I want to fucking lock you up in a cage, just to keep everyone else away from you. So no one can fucking touch you but me." It's the ugly truth. Alex figures it's probably better Luke learns it now rather than later -- even if this means there won’t _be_ a later. "Maybe that's not what you fucking want from your life."

Luke's eyes widen with shock and he just stares at Alex. It's one of the fucking hottest things he's ever heard but it's also one of the scariest. And Alex is right. "No, it's not what I want," he whispers. "But it's close. You don't have to lock me away to keep people from touching me. I'll make sure they don't. I'll make sure they know I'm yours."

Those quiet words rock Alex to his core, and it takes a few moments for their true meaning to sink in. "You're sure about this," he whispers, struggling to keep himself from believing it. Because god it will hurt so damn much when Luke changes his mind. "You're sure you want to be mine? Not just... not just for a little while. Really _mine_."

Luke nods. "Very sure," he whispers. "I want to be yours."

Alex swallows hard around a sudden lump in his throat, a shudder working its way through his body. "Okay," he whispers. Which has got to be the most anti-climactic response in the history of all time, but he's so overwhelmed right now he can barely even manage that. He lets go of Luke's wrists and steps back, his gaze instantly darting to check his lover for bruises.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me," Luke assures him. Not in the way Alex is worried about. He stands there for a moment, not sure what else to say. Not wanting to push. "Can we go to bed?" he asks softly, finally, thinking that might be their best bet.

"Yeah." Alex nods, but for another moment he can only stare at Luke -- like he's waiting for him to disappear into thin air. Then he slowly leans in, and tentatively brushes their lips together.

A soft sound of pleasure spills from Luke's mouth and he slides his arms around Alex's neck again, pressing close and deepening the kiss.

God, that's so much better -- a simple kiss goes such a long way towards healing Alex in the moment. He wraps his arms around Luke and pours himself into his lover, letting himself be completely vulnerable and open.

His body responding eagerly despite his exhaustion, Luke rubs shamelessly against Alex, licking into his mouth and biting softly at his lips. _Yours_ , he thinks, but he doesn't dare say it again. Not right now.

 _Fuck yes_. Alex cups Luke's ass and holds his lover against him. Then he hitches Luke's thighs up around his waist. For all of the muscle he packed on for _Immortals_ , Luke is still in lean fighting shape, and the master bedroom isn't far. Alex tumbles them both onto the bed and tangles his fingers in his lover's hair.

Alex's hands in his hair drive Luke crazy and he kisses him harder, bruising both their lips, moaning into his mouth, his legs around his hips, holding him close, their cocks ground together.

With a growl Alex wraps his hand around Luke's throat, pressing him to the bed. He licks hungrily between his fingers, then bites at Luke's collarbone as he works his way down. He nips hard at his lover's chest, his nipples, his abs, leaving swiftly-fading angry red marks in his flesh. Finally he lets go and smoothes both hands over Luke's hips, spreading his lover's thighs and dipping to lick a wet stripe up his cock.

It's an all-out assault and it blows Luke's mind. He tries to respond at first but then he simply surrenders, moaning softly and whimpering as Alex's teeth leave their marks. Lying still when Alex finally lets go of his throat and crying out as his lover's tongue moves over his cock. "Oh, god, please..." he moans.

Alex cups Luke's balls, kneading them in his palm and licking his cock again and again. It's only once he's desperately rubbing against the edge of the bed that he finally - finally - sucks the head of Luke's cock into his mouth, then slowly takes him in to the root.

"Oh, god, sir!" Luke chokes out, his hips shoving upwards, unable to control himself. "Please, _please_ , your boy needs to come..." he begs, as desperate as he was the first time. Maybe even more so.

Reaching out, Alex links his fingers with Luke's. He squeezes his lover's hand, sucking him down again and again.

Luke squeezes back, crying out with pure pleasure, his orgasm slamming right through him. His cock pulses hotly, flooding Alex's throat, and he moans, hips rocking through the aftershocks.

Gagging Alex pulls back automatically, but a second later he swallows, licking Luke clean. Then he rises over his lover in the darkness, beating off with fast frantic strokes. Biting back a groan as he sprays over Luke's chest, every thought in his mind of marking his boy. _His_ boy. Claiming him.

"Oh god," Luke whispers, his cock jerking despite having just come. He runs his fingers through the thick fluid, spreading it over his chest, grateful for every hot splash. "Yes. Yours..."

"Mine," Alex whispers hoarsely, hardly believing the word as it falls from his lips. But they've been heading here since they met, he realizes. He drapes himself over Luke, covering him. He couldn't care less about the mess he's left, he just needs the contact. Needs the embrace.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex, clinging hard. It all seems like a dream and he's almost scared to go to sleep tonight. Scared he'll wake up to find Alex's changed his mind.

Burrowing in, Alex nuzzles Luke's throat, smelling his cologne, hair gel. Sex. God, he's worn out. Physically and emotionally drained, both. Afraid to speak aloud, like it'll shatter this bubble around them. He just clings back and shuts his eyes, hoping they'll both be able to deal with this in the morning.

Luke's bladder finally gets the best of him and even though he'd rather not move at all, he whispers, "I need to go use the washroom."

Alex licks his lips. "Okay," he whispers back. He brushes a kiss over Luke's throat and rolls off him, watching the light from the window silhouette his lover as he gets out of bed. Sitting up with a sigh, Alex tugs down the covers and slips under them, figuring he might as well run a load of laundry in the morning.

Luke takes a quick piss and washes his hands. He looks at himself in the mirror, at his lover's come drying on his chest, smeared across his skin, but he leaves it, all of it, wanting those marks for as long as he can have them. He turns off the light and makes his way back to the bed, crawling under the covers and pressing close to Alex, arm around his waist and head on his chest. "Night," he whispers.

"Good night, _älskling_." Alex shifts to snuggle closer, for once letting himself cling as tightly as he needs to. "We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" he says, knowing that he needs to say _something_ , inadequate as his words are right now.

"Okay," Luke whispers back with a smile, tilting his head to kiss the underside of Alex's jaw before he finally closes his eyes.  



End file.
